Tale of moon and stars
by Boke
Summary: Luna Lovegood a mysterious girl seen by most as a loon, but there’s so much more then meets the eye. Watch as she discovers secrets that are even beyond her imagination.
1. prologue: birth of a princess

_(A/N): I love Luna, I find her intriguing and mysterious. She's one of my favourite characters and I thought she deserved a story dedicated completely to her. It's a story about Luna, whom you will see in a different light. But it's also tells the tale of Luna's mother, I think there's more to her death than we know. It will be darker than most stories about Luna, but still with goofiness and humour._

_Everything belongs to the creative mind of JK Rowling, but the plot and all extra characters are mine ;) ask before you use._

------------------------

Birth of a princess…Prologue

My mother wrote to me, in diaries and letters. Like she knew her life would be cut short and that she wouldn't have much time to share her thoughts with me. So she wrote her thoughts down. I didn't realise those diaries existed until I turned 16, and my father finally gave them to me. The first diary is from her fifth year in Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. In one of my mother's diaries she describes my birth as one of the most magic moments of her life. She always told everybody who wanted to know, and also everyone who didn't, that she knew I would be born under a full moon, because it was under that same moon that I was conceived. My name wasn't farfetched, she named me Luna. Without consulting my father, being the kind man that he is and at that time to much in love with my mother to even start a debate on baby names.

My mother didn't only write in her diaries, she glued al kind of things in them. Like photographs, souvenirs and she even has a bag of sand from the first time she went to the beach with my father. One of the first pictures that are glued in the book after my birth is that of a bleu eyed baby with raven black hair. That was probably the first strange thing I ever did. After two weeks my hair got white and it has been blond ever since. It's so blond that when the sun shines you need sunglasses and sunburn; at least that's what a classmate told me in second year. The next photographs are of me and the family. There's one of a toddler with curly blond hair who is looking down at baby me. That's my brother Lucas, one of the most important persons in my life. Like me he's blond, but he has curly hair, mine looks like I iron it every day, and he has grey eyes that can say more than a thousands words.

At my birth only two of my grand-parents were alive; my mom's dad Theodore and my dad's mom Ameticia, who we called Nona, because I couldn't pronounce her real name until I was 10. You can see on the pictures that I look most like my aunt Mea, dad's older sister, who only made it when my hair had already turned. At that time she lived in Australia and until I was 13 I could count the times I actually recall seeing her on one hand.

But my favourite picture of them al is a small picture on page 5. On the backside is written in the most beautiful handwriting you can imagine 'Ophelia and Princess Luna'. It's a picture of me and my mom. She looks so happy it's amazing, she looks quit tired but still manages to smile at the camera give baby me a kiss and wink at the camera. I have pictures of my mom in fancy black dress robes that match her grey eyes, make up and her blond curls shining from fairy dust. But to me she never looked more beautiful as on that picture.

-------------------------------

_(A/N): It's my first more-than-one-chapter-story, so I know I still need to grow into it. I give you a prologue now and have already written two other chapters, but I still need to type them on the computer. I was on vacation a month without normal comfort, it gives you time to think and write ;)! Now I know you are going to give comment on Lucas, but I have a real good explanation for his absence in the books, you'll have to wait until next chapter. Please review, hate it—break it I don't mind I'm a big girl, and keep reading. But keep in mind it's going to get darker as I go along!_


	2. Lost summer

a/n: It's still a very slow chapter but I hope you like it anyway and keep reading and reviewing ofcors even if you hate it ….

I don't own anything, sadly!

-------------------------------------

Summer's gone

The first thing I remember when thinking of the summer of 1995 is that it was extremely misty; unlike the hot summer the year before. It had been like this the whole of the vacation, misty and quit cold for summer. But nothing more could be expected from what was going on in the wizard world. You couldn't look past the news of murders, rampages and people claiming to have seen death eaters. You couldn't get past it: we were at war.

It was eight o'clock in the afternoon and two weeks before the start of my fifth year at Hogwarts, School for witchcraft and wizardry, when I was sitting on a low wall near the pond in our garden. I was seeking solitude after having again a discussion with my father. It was strange, but that summer we seemed to be fighting al the time. Which wasn't normal at all, because we always where good friends, understood each other and had the same interest in creatures that weren't registered by the ministry. When we talk about it now, after ten years, he says that it was puberty that hit me. I always think that it was overprotection that hit him. I have never said that aloud, there's no need to wake sleeping dogs. I had a rough summer, I always felt nauseous from the fighting and felt lonely without any news of my 'friends'.

While I was sitting there on the edge of that wall, I again felt sick, like a berryquel had laid eggs in my stomach, but that couldn't be possible because I always jump 5 times after eating blueberries. I felt a presence and I knew it had to be him, so while I stared over the pond I started talking

'I know you there…' the sick feeling in my stomach made the 2 last words disappear in a chough.

'I know your there!'I said louder and with more confidence, pushing the nausea away.

'I always know when your there Lucas.' I continued with what I hoped was my normal dreamy voice

'First of all: I know you to well, and I can guess that you would follow me and then spy on me. And secondly you're probably the worst sneaky person I have ever met, you can't ever be quiet!'

I said the last part half laughing, while I pulled my legs over the low wall and faced the garden. I look straight at the old oak tree that stood in the middle of the garden, between the pond and our house. A tall grey eyed boy with blond curls was walking from behind the oak tree to where I was sitting.

I sighed 'Told you I know you to well.'

I repeated while my three year old brother gave me a goofy grin. I jumped gracefully to the ground and started walking to him.

'He's at it again,' I started, giving him a desperate look '… never gives up does he.'

My brother started making signs with his hands. For a stranger he must have looked like a madman, but I had never known my brother when he had still been able to speak. My brother had lost his ability to speak around the same time our mother had lost her life.

'I know he's worried, but he's the one who's always talking about _working against the ministry_' I said that last trying to imitate my fathers' voice. Which I think failed miserably because my brother started laughing silently. But then gave me a serious look and started signing that it was a dangerous thing to do; to go to the ministry and fight with death eaters.

'He wasn't against it when I said that I had joined Dumbledore's Army and he certainly didn't mind that I got detention every week because I stood my ground against Umbridge and he didn't mind that Umbridge made me write with a pen using my own blood!'

I showed my brother my stomach, near my belly button was a scar which spelled 'Luna Lovegood most not lie and tell crazy tales'. I knew that Harry also had had detention; I had seen the scar on his hand, but found out later that the wound hits different people on different places; it's all according to the giver of the quill's command. After 10 years you can still see that there ones was a wound. Lucas winced at the sight of the scar. Death eaters can do worse things to you, he signed, and most of them are smart witches and wizards.

'I know they are, I read that article you wrote in the quibbler about it.'

Lucas wrote since his 15 for the quibbler. Because he wasn't able to speak their father hadn't found it wise to send him to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had tried to talk reason into there father many times but he had refused. He had said that Lucas would never be accepted by his classmates. Like I ever was accepted! But our father stood ground, and so Lucas got private lessons by some barbaric 50 year old woman, who thought him silent spells. At the beginning Lucas had a hard time, being 11 and doing such advanced magic wasn't easy. But he's a fighter and never gave up, so at age 15 he was already so advanced; he got his NEWT's in all the classes he took.

'I just wanted to point out that it's my life and I made a choice to go to the ministry. Do you expect me to do nothing while I know my friends are in danger?'

I looked at him hoping all his courage would surface and that he would give in. I was wrong, he just looked at me with sad eyes and signed, you didn't only put your self in danger, someone died that day trying to safe the lot of you! All you guys did, he continued, was almost getting killed. I was outraged, it was the same thing my father repeated over and over. I didn't understand, I didn't want to. It hadn't been a complete fiasco, we had captured 4 death eaters, which had to count for something.

'We were trying to save someone!'

Trying to stay calm, but I sensed that I my temper was reaching a height. He sighed, but the person you were trying to save wasn't in danger and you guys got him killed. I couldn't take it anymore, I was furious:

'I SHOULD HAVE JUST WAITED AND SEE MY FRIENDS DIE THEN?'

I gave him one final look, turned and started walking to the house. I couldn't understand, I felt guilty as it was, did they have to rub it in all the time? I felt a hand being put on my shoulder, I turned to look straight into big sad grey eyes. I'm sorry Luna, he signed, I'm just a bit worried they know you as someone against you-know-who now and that's dangerous! They will try to hurt you! He sighed and repeated, I'm just worried. My anger melted as I saw how sad my bog brother really was.

'I know you are, Lucas' I took his hands in mine and exhaled desperately 'but it's my life and my choice!' I said firmly, noticing that the sick feeling in my stomach had returned. He gave me a weak smile and a small nod.

'Let us get back inside, shall we?' I said returning his smile and offering him my arm. He gave me a bigger smile, and accepted my arm. 'Time to face the music' I said so quietly that Lucas never noticed.

When you enter our house trough the back door the first room you enter is the kitchen. A big square lime green room with in the centre a big wooden table, with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling above it. I loved this room because there was always something to do in there. Whether Margaret, the housekeeper, was cooking and baking or Lucas and my father were discussing business, there was always someone there. As I entered it after that heated conversation with Lucas I felt like running away, because I knew my dad would be waiting for me in there. My dad stood up from his chair when he watched me enter, walking straight to me.

'Luna' he said half sighing, while he was towering over me I looked into his bleu eyes were the normal sparkle was gone from.

'Father' He cringed, he didn't like when I called him that. We stood there for three minutes just watching each other, until I got tired of it. 'It's getting late, I think I'm going to bed now.' My father looked up to me, I saw an internal battle going on; should he say something or should he just let me go. 'mmm' he said, gaining time, I decided it was better to walk away and leave. When I had reached the door I heard him say silently 'goodnight Luna.'

When I had closed the door behind me I started to run, hoping that he wouldn't come after me. I ran trough the sitting area into the hallway and took the big oak stairs to the second floor of our house. There were only two rooms on the second floor, my room and the library. I reached my door within seconds, pulled it open and stepped inside. 'Tupp' it always says when you close it. I rested with my back against the closed door behind me and closed my eyes, regaining from the fast walk trough the house. After opening my eyes I scanned the room, it looked good. I had redecorated the summer before and it was now a soft shade of bleu in staid of that awful pink. My grandmother, Nona who has lived with my dad since her husband died, painted it pink with fluffy pink accessories when I was six, I cried for days. How I hate pink! The only thing that she had left in original state was the ceiling, which was a gift from my mom. My mom had created an enchanted ceiling much like the one in the great hall at Hogwarts; the only difference is that in my room it is always a night sky filled with sparkling stars. I walked to my double bed, which stood in the middle of the room, and fell on my back. On the wall above my bed I was a painted picture of the moon, and I recently had surrounded it with pictures I had gotten from Colin Creevey the year that had past. There were four pictures there, of Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ronald, Harry and me, and as I started looking at them the sick feeling came back. 'How could they forget me?' I whispered to the pictures. I had only gotten two letters, one from Neville and one from Ginny, I had answered but they hadn't even written back. I just hoped that they would still talk to me in school, they were the first people in school that she dared call friends. People in my house weren't always friendly to me. I remembered one time they had put a spell on her so that I could only speak troll. I had almost begun to plead for the reverse spell, but I knew that I would only make a fool out of myself. Professor McGonagall had thought that I was trying to mock her, so she gave me detention for a week, cleaning a cupboard that was so filthy it could not have belonged to her. As I lay there on my back I hit my head, trying to block out those bad memories, but it was too late. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was already 11 o'clock p.m. I reached with my right hand for my CD-player and pushed the play button. After hearing the first notes of enya's Fairytale, I fell into a restless sleep.

--------------------------

a/n: I am soooo sorry for the slow update, but I had so little time. And I have bad news, the next update is likely to be in September because I have exams:s yes I know it sucks to have them in summer and I have 5 so I probably not going to have much time to write. Maybe one update I'll be able to do but that would be a small one!


	3. first days: part one

A/N: Hello everybody I know it's been long since I updated, but like I said I have had exams. If you'd like to know, they went quit well. But now I have a month of vacation and I hope to do at least 2 updates before the end of my vacation. I hope you like this chapter! Plz review, it means a lot to me, again thanks to those who already reviewed!

I don't own anything, sad but true!

------------------------------------------------

First days: part 1

Your memory is a strong but then again weak part of the mind. Some days or even weeks I can recall one thing that occurred, I can give you one sentence that will say all I remember and all I think is worth mentioning. But then you can have a day, a few hours or even a couple of minutes on which you could write thousand pages to describe every event which occurred, even if it happened 20 years before. I am blessed with a very strong memory, and most of the time I remember things that other people wouldn't pay attention to, like the red and bleu spotted butterfly which landed on my Aunt Mea's hat on my eight birthday and sat there for 20 minutes, before the wind blew it of. The day that I was going to my fifth year of Hogwarts, was one of those days which I will never forget. I can remember every little detail, from the time my alarm clock went off to which flavour of jam was on my toast.

I woke up after what finally had been a good night sleep. I stared at my alarm clock wondering why it woke me up at 8 o'clock in the morning when it was vacation. I could easily get back to sleep, so I turned around. But then it hit me …

'Shit' I said while rolling out of bed and running to my bathroom. I had two hours to get to London.I looked into the mirror and saw a sleepy, beastly looking creature with bleu eyes looking back at me.

'You look amazing' the mirror said to me with sarcasm in her voice.

'But with a little make up you'll be fine!' She said truthfully. I didn't have time, so I just brushed my teeth, cleaned my face and combed my hair. While I rushed back into the bedroom I was cursing myself.

'I always leave this to last minute, why in Merlin's name do I have the same problem every year! Next year …'

'You'll swear you pack everything a week in advance' a mocking voice finished my sentence. I looked to the door and saw Margeret putting a plate onto my desk, walking fast into my bedroom folding my clothes, which where spread around my room, and putting them neatly onto my bed. She always was a 'multy-tasker', or however those fake tv-psychologists call it.

'You always say that' she laughed at me, while continuing on helping me 'You did better than last year, though' she said with mocking proud, while glancing in my trunk 'Last year, you had only packed your socks and books an hour before you had to leave. I see that there are robes, a cauldron and pants added to that this year, and you still have two hours!' I stuck out my tong, with the effect that she started to laugh so hard she had to sit on my bed.

'You'll never change.' I could hear her say.

'I really tried to do it yesterday you know, it's just that I got distracted and then it was getting late…so…'

'Let's just get it over and done with' she said while getting to what she thought she was best at: cleaning. 'You eat Luna, no need to starve yourself the day you have to go to school.'

I took that as a sign to let her get to work, and not to try to get in her way. While I started enjoying the toast with strawberry jam, she lifted her wand and started summoning everything that had to get into my trunk. After five minutes she had done the work that would have taken me an hour. She noticed I had finished my breakfast, and took the plate to take it to the kitchens.

'Thank you' I told her, with a soft voice. She looked at me and just smiled while waking downstairs.

I looked around, what still needed to be done? No, it all looked okay. I had a lot of time left to do the rounds, to say goodbye to everyone that is. I decided to start with the hard part this year, and started with my Nona.

Her chambers were the most far away from mine, it was a whole floor reserved for her especially. She always had some kind of comment on what I was wearing or who I had done my hair, so it wasn't always a light conversation. Thank Merlin father didn't look at all like her.

I knocked on the door, while it felt like thousand little elves were jumping up and down in my stomach. She had the amazing gift to make everybody uncomfortable and nervous when trying to speak to her.

'Enter' a squeaky voice came from the other side of the door. When the door opened, a heavy smell knocked me off my feet. I started coughing immediately.

'Come in child, there's no need to let the cold into my room. I don't need to get more ill then I already am.' Merlin here we go again, now there's gone be a speech about her age and all her illnesses she has. I walked in the dark room, and saw a small grey-haired old woman in a pink bad robe sitting in a high chair.

'Close the door child, I already have had dragonpox when I was 6, I don't want to have it again. I wouldn't survive at my age, and since I already have a bad cold.' She waved dramatically to a wooden chair not far from where she was seated. 'Sit sit!' When I sat down I noticed it was extremely hard for a normal wooden chair. I wondered what spell she had used to make it more uncomfortable.

'So what brings you so far from your chambers? Is it time already, going to school today aren't we?' She always acted like she already knew everything about you.

'Have you come to say goodbye to me? You're going to tell me your going to miss me, aren't you? No need to lie child, I know you would never miss an old lady like me, who doesn't do anything but complain all day long.' She sighed dramatically, glancing over to me hoping that I would contradict her.

'You don't always complain Nona' well it was true, if she wasn't complaining she was either eating or sleeping. She seemed contempt with the answer, because she continued complaining.

'You're going to your fifth year now aren't you? That's a very important year; you need to get good grades! But that won't be a problem, will it?' She looked at me with her strict grey eyes.

'So…' she tilted her head to the left 'are you seeing a boy?' There it was the same question every time.

'No, Nona, I'm not.' I sighed.

'Still not? You're fifteen, aren't you? At you age I was already engaged! I was getting ready to be married. You need to look for men with potential, child, you need to look for good fathers for your children, men that can support you. That's what I did!' My grand-father was a kind man, and very wealthy. He did everything that my grand-mother wanted him to do. But whatever he did, it wasn't ever good enough. She always found reason to complain, but since he's been dead she's been proclaiming that he was the best man to ever have walked the planet.

I must have looked like I was dreaming of, because she hit me with her cane on my ankles. 'If you look like that, no wonder no boy wants you.' I started rubbing my ankles, because I could see them already becoming red.

'You should really put your hair in a twist at the back of your neck, and ware earrings to accompany your long elegant neck.' She took her wand from the inside of the cane, pointed it at me. She always did this. The thing she wanted would be the thing done. I could see her thin lips moving but didn't ever try to listen anymore. The sounds of old music and the heavy smells were making me doze of, and I had to be awake to get to the Hogwarts express. When she was ranting on about how the grand-daughter of her best friend, as if she could ever keep a close friend, was getting married and she was only four years older then me, I decided it was time I left. I stood up, walked over to her and gave her a hug. 'See you next year.' I whispered. When I closed the door, I was smiling again, happy to be out of there.

Next one to visit was my brother. When I looked at the clock in the hall I noticed that it was already quit late, so I had better luck finding my brother in the kitchens than in his bedroom.

When I entered the kitchen, the sweet smell of coffee filled my nostrils, and I felt that my body was craving for a cup of coffee. I wasn't a real coffee drinker, but I liked my cup to start the day.

'Mmmhhh…' I smiled while walking over to the wooden table and sitting down on one of the chairs.

'You want a cup of coffee dear?' Margeret asked.

'Café au lait, please.' I said with a sweet voice.

'Where is Lucas? I thought he'd be in here already?' I gave Margeret a questionable look while she put the hot cup in front of me.

'He was here a minute ago, but when he heard you getting downstairs he ran away. Like he was trying to avoid you.' My eyes widened in chock, I didn't do anything wrong, did I? We hadn't had a fall out in weeks! I was reflecting the past few days when the door at the other end of the kitchen opened with a shriek. I looked up to see Lucas walking in wearing a cheeky grin. He walked over to me gave me a hug, and placed a package next to my cup. 'What is that?' I asked him. I don't know, he signed, open it. I obeyed immediately and started unwrapping my present. I ripped the sparkling bleu paper of it, and saw that it was a beautiful leather book, with a satin ribbon keeping it closed. I touched the leather, it was an amazing colour, one of the most beautiful books I had ever seen. I undid the knot of the ribbon and started skipping trough the pages when I saw words were written on the first page.

_Keep a diary, and someday it'll keep you. **Mae West.**_

I was without words, I could only stare. It was such a beautiful gift. I looked over to my brother, who was acting if he gave me something like this everyday. He was putting jam on his toast and glanced over at me casually. When he saw that I was baffled, he just grinned.

'Thank you.' I said while I gave him a hug. It's nothing, he signed while still giving me his goofiest grin. Have fun at school, he signed.

'I will write every week!' I promised. And as always I'll answer, he winked. I was starting to walk back to my room, when Lucas tapped me on the shoulder. I don't know if you know this, he looked at me with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes, but wearing you pyjamas out on the street hasn't become fashionable over summer. I gave him a confused look, but then I realised I hadn't put on clothes yet! With a red face I spurted upstairs, to get ready in 20 minutes. I choice a bleu sweater, a darker jeans and my sneakers, while I stared into the mirror I noticed that Nona was right, my hair looked better in a twist, not that I was ever going to say that to her. The diary was neatly placed in my bag pack.

I took my trunk and my bag pack and dragged myself downstairs to the fireplace. While I entered the living room I noticed that my father was standing at the fireplace to accompany me to London.

'Good morning Luna' He looked at me with a sad smile.

'Good morning dad' I gave him an encouraging nod towards the fireplace.

'Oh yes' He came back to his senses. 'You go first, and than I'll come next with the trunk.'

'Okay, I nodded, while stepping into the fire and taking some floopowder.

'Platform ¾' I pronounced correctly while dropping the powder into the fire. I felt a jolt in the pit of my stomach and started spinning. When I had stopped spinning, and had gotten rid of the horrid feeling in my stomach, I was at the Hogwarts express. A few seconds after me my father arrived with my trunk, he immediately grabbed my arm and dragged me to a quieter place, for it not being possible to find a quiet place at the station. Everywhere people were arriving now, mothers were crying and children were calling there friends who they hadn't seen all summer. I was dreaming of and searching my own friends, when my father interrupted my thoughts.

'Luna I have something for you, actually I have two things' I could see he was nervous because he was blinking his eyes to much.

'First I got some letters, and I know you are going to be angry with me, but I the only reason I didn't give them to you was to protect you. I know you would have gotten into more trouble and I wanted a last vacation with you. Next year you'll almost be an adult and you'll be able to make your own choices but for now I wanted to be sure you were safe.'

I didn't understand one bit that he was blabbering about, so I just said 'Look dad the train is leaving any minutes now and...'

'I hide the letters your friends send you this summer.' He pushed a package into my hands of what were about ten letters. I didn't now what to say, so I just stared at him, my eyes wide open. As I look at it now I did a lot of staring that day.

'There's something else' there's more? 'It's a package; open it when you're on the train.' He gave me a second package and hugged me. 'I'm sorry I had to lie to you Luna, but I am not sorry for keeping you with me for one last summer!' he emphasised the last part. He gave me one last look and pushed me on the train.

'Goodbye Luna' he gave me a sad smile and disappeared in the crowd.

I walked into the train like I was a zombie, I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, everything was a blur. I just walked to the next free compartment and closed the door behind me. When I sat down I glanced over at the letters, ten letters all from Ginerva, Neville and even one from Hermione. How could he have kept them from me, he had just bluntly lied to me. I was so angry, a little part of me understood but I drove that away, I didn't want to understand just now, maybe later. The other package were three books, they looked like journals. I opened the first one, and stared at it for what seemed like hours. It couldn't be? My heart sank to the pit of my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. The first page of the first book read; _the diary of Ophelia Emerald, 16 years old, fifth year of Hogwarts. _

--------------------------------------------

A/N: So here's where the story is slowly beginning. Strange things are ahead! Don't forget to review!

Xxx

Bo


	4. first days: part two

Don't own anything!

End of last chapter:

_It couldn't be? My heart sank to the pit of my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. The first page of the first book read; the diary of Ophelia Emerald, 16 years old, fifth year of Hogwarts. _

First days: part two

_Ophelia Emerald_ … my mom…I couldn't believe it, it was as if I could wake up any minute, it felt like a dream. The bad feelings against my dad were gone, they had vanished and had been replaced by a strange happy feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. This must be how Stavaros Mugostky felt when he found the first hatch of Malicious Manferrets, the only difference is that I hoped that the books wouldn't eat me. It felt like I had this precious thing in my hands. Even now when I get it out of the wooden box, I still treat it if it's made of some rare fabric that easily breaks or rips. If I would lose or them I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I turned the page carefully, but was chocked by what I saw to say the least. Nothing, there was nothing written on there! I felt betrayed! Why would my mother have three journals if she didn't write anything in it! I started skipping trough the pages, but there wasn't one page with something written on it. How could that be? Maybe it was some kind of password you had to say? Maybe she had put a spell on it so only she could read it.I was so deep lost in thoughts that I didn't hear the door of the compartment open.

'Oh, someone's in here. Wait it's just Loony!' Oh Merlin, I didn't have time for this now and don't want to deal with it. I could recognize that ugly, squeaky voice anywhere: Pansy Parkinson.

'Loony time to go, we want this compartment, so you'll just have to leave.' I decided to not give her the satisfaction of my attention, and ignored them.

'Hellooowww Loonnnyyy, I am speaking to you!' I looked up to see Pansy standing there with three other slytherin girls, I recognised one of them from my DADA-classes but the other two were unknown to me, but since they had the most ignorant expression on their faces I had ever encountered I presumed they were Slytherin. I thought it was better to start speaking, because they probably would get angry if I kept quiet and an angry pansy is not something you want to encounter on your first day.

'Hello Pansy, who was your holiday?' I said while giving her the most wide smile, my grand-father used to say that the best way to confuse people is to smile; I guess that's why I smile a lot. It seemed to work momentarily, because Pansy didn't say anything for about 20 seconds, everybody who knows Pansy or even has been confronted with her for one hour knows that this must have been one of her personnel records. Sadly the chock wore off, because she started to speak again in that annoying tone of hers.

'Non of your business Loony! Unless you're keeping a record of my, very interesting life, since you don't have one of your own!' she crossed her arms and smiled down at me, thinking she had made a comment that had actually stung. I actually started smiling wider at that comment, what would I do with information about Pansy! It's not like father is writing a piece about idiotic sneaky attention seeking 17-year olds.

'What are you smiling at you lower class Loon!' Smiling did make people nervous, or at least slytherins, I needed to write Lucas that. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Pansy starting to get interested in the books that were still lying on my lap.

'What's this?' She had grabbed the books before I could react. Instantly I jumped of my seat, I had just gotten those I wasn't going to lose, not now not ever!

'Oh struck a nerve there Loony?' She smirked at me.

'Give them back Pansy, I'm warning you!' I would not let them take those books.

'Now now Loony, why are these books so important to you. Let's see what's written in it now.' Pansy almost tore the first page out while turning it.

'_Ophelia Emerald, 16 years old, fifth year of Hogwarts.' _She read with a mocking voice.

'You stole a diary Loon! Never thought you would be capable of that, don't think I'm impressed. Whose is this?' she looked questionable at me.

'Give it back!' I barely managed to say.

'Tutuut Loony, no need to get angry. We are just concerned about the owner of the diary! Katherine, come here and put your unknown knowledge about the inhabitants of Hogwarts at use!' A tall girl with blond hair and greyish eyes followed the orders of Pansy obedient, she took the book from Pansy and started reading the name.

'Mmh…Nope…doesn't ring any bells! I don't think there's anyone attending Hogwarts with that name. And not even in the past few years that we have been there!' she looked proud of her knowledge 'but it could be one of the new students!' she looked at Pansy with a very proud glow on her face. After a few minutes a frown came upon Pansy's face, which made her look even more like a little hairy rat than she normally looked.

'You stupid cow!' she took the book back from Katherine and read '_Ophelia Emerald, 16 years old, fifth year of Hogwarts.' _ She looked at Katherine expecting an 'aaah' or 'oh' but I don't think Katherine was the smartest of the bunch, because there was no reaction but an even more ignorant expression. If I wouldn't have been as angry as I was, I would have surely made a comment about not expecting Pansy to be the smartest but then again I was pretty angry.

'Don't you get it, fifth year, not first year or kindergarten but fifth year! That means she must be older than 16, you imbecile!' Katherine's smug expression fell of her face and was replaced by an angry glare at Pansy. She gave me one last look, turned her back and walked out of the compartment. By that time Pansy was probably getting sick of guessing who owned the diary, so she started skipping trough the pages. It was frustrating to see her with one of my most precious belongings and treating it as her new favourite toy.

'One last chance Pansy, give it back or I will be forced to make use of my wand!' I said very quiet, but loud enough for her to hear it. She didn't seem threatened so I slowly took my wand from behind my ear. The other girls were alarmed by then, but Pansy seemed to be too obsessed about the books to even notice a wand was pointing straight at her.

'It's really strange, there is nothing written inside this…this…thing!' She looked up to see right at the end of my wand, her eyes merely millimetres away from my wand. She tried not to look scared, but failed miserably, even she had been taught that being at the end of ones wand, fool or not, isn't a great place to be.

'What are you going to do with that?' she tried to hide the tremble in her voice.

'Give the books back or you are going to find out.' I said in my normal voice, which people say sounds dreamy from time to time.

'Not until…'

'APOUPAIOCUS' Pansy flew back trough the compartment and landed with a thud against the walls of the hall of the train. Because the train had just started to move many people were still walking trough the hall, looking for their friends or a free compartment. Many people had started to from a circle around Pansy, who was still lying groggy against the wooden walls, while I wasn't paying attention anymore I was just trying to get to my book.

'Thank you!' I said with an upbeat voice, while retrieving my books from the claws of Pansy. People looked confused at me, many couldn't believe what they had just seen; Loony (not many people know my name) Lovegood cursed someone because they were teasing. I was just walking back to my compartment with a wide smile on my face, when I heard someone scream.

I turned around to see the effect of my spell. Pansy had just lifted her head and now everybody got a good look of her face. I didn't see much difference really, she always has been a rat and now she had crooked long teeth and a pointy nose to be the reflection of her inside. Still smiling I closed the door of my compartment and noticed Pansy giving me one final look filled with hatred, well at least for how much emotion you can show when you have whiskers. I knew Pansy wasn't going to rest until she had gotten her revenge, but I decided to stop thinking about that now and to aim all my attention to the topic at hand; the diary's.

I opened it again, hoping that there would be more in there this time, but that was false hope. Nothing had been added in the time Pansy had been playing with it. Maybe there was some kind of key? Well I don't think I was supposed to find out about it in the train ride to Hogwarts because right at that moment Neville carefully opened the door.

'Luna?' he opened the door and rapidly stepped inside.

'Neville!' I jumped up and gave him a hug, he was still kind of shy so he didn't always know how to act when I showed sudden burst of affection towards him. Not that he needed to be confused about or relationship with each other, we weren't in anyway romantically involved. Not that we hadn't tried anything, but it just hadn't worked. We had decided to stay friends and had become just that in a very short period of time. Off course he was still often embarrassed when I had one of my moments, but he had learned to accept them and partially ignore them. I sat down and placed the books in my bag pack, deciding that it was better to keep them a secret for awhile.

'So…Luna, how was your holiday?'

'Not all that grand. It started quit good, we went on vacation to Sweden, but it went all down hill after that.' He gave me a sad look.

'How do you mean?'

'Well Neville, my father was quit angry with me, and over concerned about the deal at the ministry. He was so concerned that he has been hiding all your letters, so that's why I never answered. I only got my letters today, right before the train left he finally gave them to me. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.'

'Oh, that's not really nice of your father. Why did he do that anyway?' Neville said while making himself comfortable in his seat.

'He said something about one final summer together and such. I think he was actually afraid that something was going to happen with me.'

'I was really worried when you didn't answer my letters, but my grand-mother said that I shouldn't be, she said when something would have happened with you then it would be all over the prophet the next day.'

'How did your grand-mother react to the fighting at the ministry? She took it well didn't she?' I smiled, so he started to smile.

'Yes, she was very proud! Never thought she would be tough, but she said that I was finally becoming like my dad. She even bought me a new wand, I think it's the last wand that Olivander sold, he disappeared the next day so…' the look on his face changed, it was as if he felt responsible of some sort, well not really he did anything to Olivander, but like he should have done something to prevent such things from happening. He has really changed in the years that I have known him, especially the last years. HE has started to grow up, and has become quit responsible.

'A penny for your thoughts Neville!' I gave him an encouraging smile.

'So many people died or disappeared this summer, it's just not right.' He looked so sad saying that 'nobody deserves to be hurt in anyway just because they are different!' he gave me a resolute look.

'Nobody does Neville, that's why we fight those who believe otherwise.' But he didn't seem really satisfied with that answer.

'What have we done yet? Not much if you ask me, we have to do more, we have to make it stop!'

'We do Neville, but right now there isn't much we can do. We have to finish school, get good grades and study really hard so we can beat them in the end! That is our task now and after that we can focus on the rest.' He still looked quit sad, I was thinking about his parents I think.

'I know the grudge you bear Neville, but it'll have to wait until you are strong enough. You have to be so strong that you can take her and you can make her pay.' He looked at me with a strange smile, like he understood, but that didn't mean he was going to do what he was told. Sometimes you could see why he was a Gryffindor. Suddenly the door slid open and someone entered. It was Harry, and he looked like he was happy to be inside a compartment.

'Hello Neville, Luna, how are you? Can I sit here?'

'Off course you can Harry, you don't have to ask!'

'Thanks Neville!' he sat down and made himself conferrable.

'So how was your holiday Neville?' it seemed like they were going to be talking for awhile so I decided to read the new quibbler. I took it from my bag and noticed you had to wear special glasses to read this week's edition. It were funny glasses, I probably looked like some colourful owl wearing them, because Harry gave me a pensive look when I was putting them on. I was just about to start filling in a crossword puzzle when the door slid open for the fourth time this train ride. This time it was a bunch of girls form various houses, they looked a little bit nervous and were discussing something.

'You ask it!'

'Now you do it!'

'Let me do it then.' A bold looking girl with long black hair came forward and started to speak to Harry as if we weren't around.

'Hello Harry, if you want you can sit with us. You don't have to sit with… with…them!' she pointed at Neville and me, like we were baboons in a zoo. Harry raised an eyebrow at the girls comment.

'They are my friends!' he said.

My belly made a double twist; Harry just called me his friend. I started to smile at the girls dumb expression.

'Oh okay then!' she closed the door and left us alone.

'If you would have liked to go, you didn't need to stay for our sake you know.' I said to him. He smiled at me and said one of the things I will never forget.

'I would never leave people who are there for me in the rough times behind.' I just smiled back at him.

The rest of the train ride went on without farther events. I read the quibbler, Neville and Harry talked and Ronald and Hermione joined us in the compartment. But I did notice that Harry's mind was often drifting off, like there was an unknown burden on his shoulders. He's eyes glazed over and it looked like the fate of the world was resting on his shoulders, then maybe it was seeing as the dark lord wants him dead. But it always intrigued me why, why would the dark lord want to kill a baby and now a teenage boy! It was a normal train ride, no more abnormalities.

We arrived in Hogmead's station and started heading towards the carriages. When we quickly sought a carriage, I saw that Hagrid wasn't chasing the first years to the boats and wondered where he was. Not that I liked him back then, I didn't really know except from the class he gave, but I know that he meant a lot to Harry, Ronald and Hermione so I wondered where he was. Everybody in the carriage was quiet, perhaps because we were all tired from the long train ride, but also because we noticed how not so many people had returned to Hogwarts as we had thought would. Many had been pulled out by their parents because it was no longer safe so the number of students had visibly decreased. I remember thinking that there was much chance that in the course of the year other people would be forced to leave. It made me kind of sad thinking about it, not that I had much friends but it was much nicer to be in a school filled with laughing people, than in a school filled with not many people who are anxiously awaiting the next newspaper, hoping that there wouldn't be bad news for them. As I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, I counted the people who hadn't come back from Ravenclaw. Seven… one girl form my class, who's parents had disappeared over summer and was now in custody of an over protective grand-mother. It was one of the girls that were never nice to me, but I did feel sorry for her and decided to write her a letter and propose to send her copies of my class notes, maybe that would ease the pain a little bit.

'Humm humm' I could see Mrs. McGonagall starting to speak about the sorting. We got a handful of good new student this year, so Ravenclaw was very pleased. After the sorting Dumbledore went to do his speech, but I wasn't really listening, I was thinking about the books and how I could learn their secret. I noticed Dumbledore had finished his speech when diner appeared in the plates, when I saw all that delicious food the hunger appeared out of nowhere and I started eating immediately. I heard a lot of 'How was your summer' and 'What did you do this vacation?', of course non of them were directed to me, so I enjoyed my quit diner and listened to the others. I heard that some peoples parents had suggested that they should stay home and not go to Hogwarts but they had insisted on going anyway, saying it was safe in Hogwarts as long as Dumbledore was around. I glanced over at the stafftable and noticed that Dumbledore wasn't looking good at all. He looked tired, wore out and he looked concerned. His eyes were sliding over the room, before they met my eyes. The worry I felt inside for one of my favourite persons at Hogwarts must have been reflecting in my eyes because he gave me a small sad smile before resuming eating. Food didn't taste that good anymore, if even Dumbledore was worried sick… there were difficult times to come indeed. I hoped that it wouldn't be long before dinner would be over so I could get to bed to bed, I was getting quit tired. Thankfully dinner didn't last much longer and all the plates were cleared. Dumbledore said a last few words, before ordering us to get to bed. I was acting like a meek sheep and just followed the crowd to the dorms. When I entered the common room I went straight up the stairs and to my room. I noticed I was the first to have arrived and I just plunged down on my bed, deciding to leave the books until tomorrow and get some sleep first. I didn't even hear the other girls enter the bedroom, I feel asleep instantly. And that's how my first day in my fifth year ended.

a/n: This was a real quick update, but don't get spoiled! I have vacation now and can write day in day out. In two weeks school starts again, and I don't think I can keep up this tempo. Please review and thanks to everyone how has been so kind to review.


	5. Before

A/N: don't own anything! Except the plots that's mine I tell you MINE (insert evil laugh)

-------------------------------------------

I love to dream! You can be somebody else, you can do different things and you can have wicked thoughts, and nobody will ever find out. It's one of my favourite times of the day, when I get to dream. Although I can't remember exactly what I was dreaming the first night that I was at school, what I do remember is the abrupt ending of it.

'YOU SLUTTY LITTLE BITCH! How COULD you?' Shouts were entered my dream world, all the fuzzy nice feelings I might have had when sleeping were immediately gone. I turned around trying to block out the yells, but it was no use they were screaming to loud.

'Like I have been TRYING to tell you for the past hour, I didn't do anything!' I groaned and pushed my pillow over my ears. I opened one eye and gazed over to my alarm clock. I noticed it was only 6 in the morning.

'THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAW!' a furious voice spat at the other person. I knew it were my roommates who were fighting over some lost sweater like they always did. They were best friends. It was there routine to fight over something completely absurd in public, but normally they would at least wait a week after a vacation before settling into there routine of fighting and making up.

'You HAVE to believe me! I had nothing to do with it!' she was pleading, this challenged my curiosity, because Karen never pleaded. She screamed, outwitted you, pouted when she didn't get her way and was as sneaky as a Slytherin, but never before had I hear her plead. So I sat up in my bed to see a tall black haired girl standing at the door, a pleading look in her grey eyes, staring towards the other end of the room, where Helen's bed was.

'So you expect me to believe, that Thomas McMarren came up to YOU?' I heard Helen spitting out that last word and I moved a little to the right so I could see her face. She looked fuming. I did know, by overhearing previous midnight conversations, that Helen had a crush on Thomas since third year. And though Helen might have been the prettiest Ravenclaw fifth year with her slick brown hair and honey brown eyes, she sure wasn't the smartest or the nicest. Thomas was the only boy who didn't want Helen, which made Helen even more eager to go after him.

'Yes that's what he did!' Karen answered after what seemed like a long consideration of her words.

'I don't believe that. A guy like Thomas would never want to kiss a girl like you.'Helen said gesturing to Karen. Seeing the look on Karen's face she didn't take it well. She had gone from sorry into furry, in only a blink op the eye, I never thought her facial expression could change so suddenly. But you couldn't blame Helen, though Karen was quit pretty, Thomas was just plane Handsome. He was a fifth year Ravenclaw, but from third year up every girl knew him. He had dark blond hair, slightly longer that was ruffled with gel which made it look like he just stepped out of bed. Every girl melted when he looked at them with his amazing sparkling brown eyes and when you got a good look at his body you thanked all the gods you could think of for quidditch.

'It's not because he doesn't like your fat bun, that he wouldn't like me!' Wow, she crossed a line there, you can't ever call a girl fat. That was one of there ground rules of there fights, never call the other one fat. I could see Helens eyes widen in shock.

'Yeah, that's right maybe he just likes people with no breasts!' I had heard enough, knowing that they were probably going to go on like this for hours, I decided to go for a walk before getting some breakfast. I silently, as to not disturb them in there insult throwing, changed into my school robe and went downstairs. When I entered the common room nobody was there, which was normal seeing it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. I was heading towards the exit when someone called my name.

'Luna, is that you?' I turned around to see Thomas sitting in one of the chairs in the common room. Right at that moment a muffled scream could be heard from upstairs, we simultaneously turned to where the noise was coming from, which were the girldorms.

'Hello Thomas. Are you aware that the fight they are having revolves almost completly around you?' I tilted my head to the right when I saw him putting his hand on his head.

He sighed 'Yes, I had figured that out al ready.' He raised his head and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

'I didn't do anything, yet I got slapped in the face!' He showed me his cheek, where a red mark was stretched across.

'What I heard, in between the yelling, you kissed Karen.'I said calmly. Of course I didn't believe that, but he didn't need to know that.

'No I most certainly did not kiss Karen!' He got out of his chair and started pacing trough the room. 'She told me she wanted to talk about what happened this summer, her aunt was kidnapped and they haven't found her yet. I thought she might need comfort, and since my dad was killed when I was only a few months old, I thought I might be able to help.' I already knew where this would be going, but noticed that he needed to finish his story. 'So we decided to meet each other here at 5.30. When I arrived here she was already seated, we started to talk but then out nowhere she leaned in and kissed me. At that time I heard Helen coming down, Karen probably didn't know what to do so she slapped me in the face to make it look like I kissed her and she didn't want it.' He sighed and stopped in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes.

'I don't like neither of them Luna! They are ignorant girls. But I don't want two best friends to act like enemies because of me!' He gave me a pleading look, as if I was going to yell that he was a liar or try to defend my roommates, who treated me like a nasty little bug in there room. But I could see truth in his eyes, he had always been sincere, I had no reason to doubt him. Anyway, I knew those two fighting demons upstairs and they were far from being honest, even with one another.

'I believe you. And there's no need for you to feel guilty, they brought it on themselves.' I say gesturing upstairs. 'And trust me when I say, that there fights normally don't tend to go on for to long.' He seemed to be slightly pleased with my words. He looked at me and when he saw me smile also started smiling.

'What are you doing up anyway? Did the wicked witches wake you?' he grinned down on me.

'Thanks to you they did.' I grinned back at him 'But since I am awake, I'm going down to have a very early breakfast.'

'Do you mind if I come along?' I was shocked by that question, Thomas had been one of the few people who had defended me, but to defend me or to be seen with me are two different things.

'If you want to.' I quickly stammered when I noticed I was taking to long to answer his question.

'Okay, let's go then.' He said while already walking towards the portrait.

We walked to the great hall while talking about summer. He told me about his trip to Italy with his mother, step-dad and little sister. He told me about how his mother, a witch, and his step-dad, a muggle, got married in a little chapel there. He had been best man and his little sister, who was actually a half-sister but he didn't think of her that way, had been flower girl. He made it sound really romantic and intimate. It sounded like he had a really good relationship with his step-dad. I didn't talk a lot while we walked to the great hall, I listened most of the time, I never knew that he was such a blabbermouth. When I finally was able to say something, I told him about my trip with my dad. I was just about to tell him about my brother when we arrived at the great hall.

Walking trough the doors I noticed we were the first ones there. We walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and I sat down thinking that he would go sit at the other end of the table, far away from me, but he didn't.

'What were you telling Luna?' He said while putting some eggs on his plate.

'I was telling you about Lucas' he looked up from his plate and if I wasn't mistaken looked a bit taken aback 'that's my brother. He's two years older than me, and a really good friend.'

He looked relieved, Merlin knows why, and gave me a questionable look.

'Does he go to Hogwarts, what house is he in?' He said while stuffing bacon in his mouth.

'He didn't go to Hogwarts, he's home schooled. He's mute.' I say while pouring some pumpkin juice in my cup, I offer Thomas some, which he accepts, still giving me a strange look.

'He wasn't allowed at Hogwarts? Or he can't do magic?' He asks while drinking from his juice.

'He was allowed into to Hogwarts, but my dad didn't let him. My dad thought that he would never be accepted by the other students.' Thomas snorted.

'That's ridiculous.' He said.

'I know. My brother was quit sad at first but now he's happy. He writes for the quibbler.' Thomas nodded and resumed eating.

'You should really meet my little sister; you resemble her in a way.' He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

People were starting to enter the great hall, and were staring at Thomas, star of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, sitting here with Loony Lovegood. He didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care.

'You're not obligated to stay here with me. You are free to go sit a few feet away if you want to. I won't be angry.' I said while giving him a small smile.

'What are you talking about?' He frowned.

'I understand if you don't want your friends to know, that you eat breakfast with me this morning. I promise I won't be angry, or stop speaking to you.' He looked at me like I had just told him that McGonagall was my best friend and we played chess every Saturday, while talking about the latest kilt fashion.

'We are friends, why wouldn't I want anyone to know that?' he quirked up an eyebrow. I was taken aback by that statement, in only two days I had been called a friend by two different people. I was beaming when we resumed talking about classes, which classes we shared and if I liked astronomy. When he was finished eating, his friends started entering the hall looking absolutely devastated that he was, not only sitting near me, but also talking to me. Eric, a really annoying little boy with dull grey eyes, walked up to us and said to Thomas, while giving me a disgusting look;

'We're sitting over there Thomas.' Thomas, who had been speaking to me, raised his head to give Eric an annoyed look.

'I saw that Eric.' He answered, before turning back to me and resuming his story about the first time he had rode on a broomstick. But Eric didn't leave.

'If you don't have anything else to say you can leave Eric.' Thomas told him, when he didn't make a move to leave.

'But Thomas…why are you sitting with … with her?' Eric pointed a greasy little finger in my direction.

'Why shouldn't I be sitting with her?' Thomas said while turning around to face Eric. I couldn't see Thomas' face, but judging by his tone of voice, I think it must have been an agitated look. It was quit loud too, so all the people at our table and the Huffelpuf table which was nearest by were now curiously watching the interaction between the two boys.

'Thomas, you don't want to be seen with her do you?' again pointing his finger at me. 'That's Loony Lovegood, the schools Loon.' Eric said with a haunted laugh, which was quickly replaced by a loud gasp as Thomas got up and stood in front of the boy. The whole hall was now watching us. Out of shock, I had quickly raised out of my chair, knocking it over in the process.

'Apologize!' Thomas hissed, standing right in front of the face of the boy, who looked like he was going to pee his pants.

'Thomas, he doesn't need to do that. It's okay.' I said, trying to reason with him.

'No he does need to do that. He needs to apologize; he doesn't have the right to say things like that.' Thomas said, I his normal warm voice, turning to look at me.

'What is going on over there?' A strict voice shouted from the head table. 'Mr McNarren, Mr Callen and Mss Lovegood.' I turned around to see McGonagall walking towards us. 'What is the meaning of all this?' She said, hands on her hips, while gazing over her glasses at us.

'Eric insulted Luna and doesn't want to apologize, Professor.' McGonagall looked surprised at Thomas' answer, I think, like me, she hadn't expected anyone like Thomas to ever stick up for me like that.

'Mr Callen is out of order, but so are you Mr McNarren. You can't resolve arguments with your fists.' She lectured.

'20 points from Ravenclaw for improper use of language and disturbing the peace and quiet of breakfast.' A disappointed sigh could be heard at our table.

'And 20 points to Ravenclaw for helping and protecting ones housemate.' A heavy voice resounded on the walls of the great hall. All eyes flew to the main door; gasps could be heard trough the room, Dumbledore stood there gazing at the students, before walking over to the head table and sitting down. While he accepted some juice from Hagrid his eyes locked with mine and he winked at me.

'Well' McGonagall sighed, before resuming talking to us 'You are lucky this time, but the next time I see any of you making any attempt as to use force against one another there will be severe consequences! Of you go now Mr Callen.' She gave us one last accusing look before leaving us.

Eric stalked out of the great hall, leaving me and Thomas standing there, while the rest of the hall was still gaping at us. I sat down, as did Thomas, and swallowed the last of my juice.

'You didn't need to do that, Thomas.' He looked up, it looked like he wanted to interfere so I quickly resumed talking. 'You could have gotten yourself into a lot more trouble with McGonagall. And isn't Eric a friend of yours?'

'Eric isn't really a friend of mine, at least not anymore.' He smirked at me with a devilish glint in his eyes 'He's always around but no one really likes him. He's like a parasite always trying to be the funny one, but ends up being the annoying one. Be glad you don't have people like that hovering around you!'

'I don't luckily. But I don't really have that many friends so…' He gave me a curious look, and quirked his eyebrow.

'Well let me give you advice Luna.' He said while getting up from the table. 'The really lucky ones don't have many friends, the really lucky ones they have a few friends who they can trust with there lives.'

It is a truth I only really learned a few months later, but it's still one of the most useful advices I have ever gotten.

'Well I got to go get ready for class! See you later Luna.' He winked at me and walked out of the great hall, many girls watching him walk out of the room.

I decided to say good morning to Ginny before getting ready for my first class, Transfiguration. I walked toward her back and saw her sitting with yet another different boy. That girl changed boyfriends faster than Lavender Brown changed shoes, and that was saying something.

'Good morning Ginny' she looked up from her new boyfriend and smiled broadly when she saw that it was me.

'Good morning Luna! Sit down.' She said cheerfully, completely ignoring the boys agitated look. 'What was that between you, McNarren and that scrawny kid, Eric Carmen or something?'

'Oh' I answered dreamy while sitting next to her. 'Karen and Helen where fighting this morning so I decided to get an early breakfast.' Ginny rolled her eyes when she heard the names Karen and Helen.

'But what does this have to do with McNarren eating with you?' She asked me, obviously curiosity taking the best of her.

'He was up too so we walked to breakfast together and he sat with me.'

'Let me guess' Ginny continued 'That Carmen kid didn't really like that a friend of his was spoiling his reputation by eating with you. Clearly McNarren didn't take that well. Did any of you get detention?'

'No, but we did lose twenty points because of it. Which Dumbledore gave back to us.' I gave her a small smile.

'So you're making friends in your own house, Good for you! And such good looking friends as well!' She patted my shoulder, smiling at me with that goofy Weasley smile of hers.

'Yes that's good isn't it?' I said, not being able to contain my smile while seeing her smile. 'But I got to get going; I have to get ready for Transfiguration. And I want to send a letter before class starts.'

'Okay, wait for me outside the class, we can sit together and you can tell me everything that happened on the train yesterday.' I frowned, I didn't understand; what did she want me to tell?

'Train?'

'You don't remember?' she laughed 'Your little quarrel with Pansy pugface? I want to hear all about how you kicked her bony little ass!'

'That was nothing' I said while getting up from the table, I waved at Ginny and walked towards the hallway. I almost walked into Ronald who didn't notice me when running into the great hall screaming 'food'.

I remember laughing to myself happy about the start of the day. This had begun as an interesting day, but it couldn't compare against what happened later ...

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; I'm so very sorry for the slow update, but I have been on and off ill and hospitalized and everything (which altough it wa very unpleasant gave me time to think about were I want to go with this story) but now schools a Btch because I missed so much and I have exams in two weeks and its so difficult and so much (breath breath) … I promise that I will have two updates before Christmas, and I will update more regular after Christmas. As you noticed this is still a very slow chapter but I had to introduce some new people and I thought this was the best way. Next chapters are going to be more and better and more exciting than anything I have ever written before (at least that's what I'm planning to do anyway and how I hope it will turn out) so to give you a bit of a teaser……..

_I slowly walked over to the light. I had never felt like this before, my stomach was acting like a Chinese gymnastic. I was drawn to the light. Carefully I looked at what was causing the bright light; a sentence was glistering upon old brown paper. I couldn't make out what was written; the light was blinding my eyes. I reached out to the paper and carefully touched it with one finger. All of a sudden the light went out, I jumped back in fear. My heart was beating in my throat when I gazed to the words that changed my life forever…_

That's all for now! Until the next time ;)

Bo


	6. Towers

A/N: Don't own anything, If I would I would be filthy rich…which I'm not … dommage

---------------------------

When I was walking to the owlery before dinner, I reminisced the day. It felt like it had gone by in a blink of the eye, faster than any Monday ever before. Sure, Transfiguration had been a drag since McGonagall was still agitated with the 'incident', as I had named it. But the rest of the day had gone without further strange events. Ginny did tell me that the whole of the school was gossiping about me and that half of the girls in school where jealous at me for eating with Thomas that morning, which I had already noticed when they had stopped talking every time I entered any of the girl's bathrooms. Even moaning Myrtle was asking strange questions about Thomas, for example who his favourite ghost in the school was. I noticed how her eyebrows started to twitch when I answered that it probably was nearly headless nick like it was to the rest of the school. I don't think that is exactly what she wanted to hear.

A small smile crept onto my face; I had one of the best days yet since attending Hogwarts.

I looked at the scrolls in my hand while climbing up the staircase that led to the owls. There were three letters there, one for my dad, a short note letting him know everything is alright and that I was save at school, one for my brother, a full length describing in detail what had happened over the last two days, and one for Tascha. Tascha was a girl whose parents had died in one of the attacks this summer and who was now in custody of an overprotective grand-mother, who had forbidden her to return to school. She wasn't a friend of mine, but I had decided to write her a letter anyway.

_Tascha,_

_This is Luna Lovegood, Loony if the first name doesn't ring any bells. I have heard what happened this summer and I'm really sorry for your lose. I know nothing or no one can replace your parents love, not even if they try as hard as one possibly can. I know I probably will not be of any help, but I'm here if you need anything._

_I don't know if anyone has made this proposition to you yet, but if you'd like I will send you my notes from class. This way you won't be behind in any subject when you decide to return to school, and you can take your OWL's like all other students. If you would like me to send you my notes please send this owl with your reply, her name is Helena,._

_Your classmate,_

_Luna Lovegood_

I didn't want to make it to distant, but we weren't exactly friends when she was still attending school I didn't see any reason to pretend it was otherwise. When I entered the owl room, I decided to send the letters to my dad and my brother with school owls. I chose a big barn owl for my father and a horned owl for my brother. I each gave them a biscuit before letting them take off. I then searched for my own elf owl, Helena, which had been a present from my grand-father for my fourteenth birthday. I didn't see my grand-father very often but he gave the best gifts, which was him trying to make up for his lack of seeing us. I saw her sitting between a barn owl and snow owl, which I recognised as Hedwig Harry's owl.

'Hello love, how are you?' she greeted me with a click of her beak, and I gave her a biscuit. I showed her the letter, which made her eyes widen in anticipation.

'Would you like to deliver this letter for me?' She hooted and stuck out her leg so I'd be able to attach the scroll to her.

'Good girl. Deliver it to Tascha Greenling, and make sure she replies!' She gave me a comprehending look and flew of into the sky. I tucked my hands into my pockets and noticed I still had some owl treats left. I heard a hoot behind me. It was Hedwig.

'Hello. You really are a beautiful owl!' I said while stroking her head. She hooted in response and gently, as not to hurt my fingers, took the owl treat I was offering her.

'No wonder Harry thinks so highly of you, you really are an amazing owl.' She clicked her beak and also flew out into the already darkening sky.

'It's already dark, I should go to dinner.' I told myself, and did exactly that.

After dinner I went to the Ravenclaw dorms to get some studying done. On my way to the dorm I noticed it was a full moon, which meant I wouldn't be getting much sleep. It was one of those strange things of mine, when it was a full moon I never slept well. My father says it has been like that since I was a little girl. My name does me justice, my Grand-Father always says, I am similar to the moon; mysterious, mystical and restless.

When I entered my room I didn't even notice Karen was in there until I had reached my trunk.

'Hello Loony!' She said with emphasising the last word. I turned around to see her sitting on her bed reading what looked like a gossip magazine. She didn't even look up from her magazine, while she had said hello. If any of those two maniacs was in the room, it would be best to study elsewhere. So I began to search a few scrolls, my favourite quill, ink and my potions books. When I saw the dairies from my mother I decided to take them with me too. If I had any time I would see if I could figure out how to read them. I placed the package on my bed and changed out of my school robes, into jeans, a turquoise jumper and a grey jacket.

I took my wand from behind my ear and shrunk my books, so they would fit in the pockets of my jacket. As I was walking to the door I thought I heard something behind me, that sounded like a growl, so I turned around.

'Did you say anything?' I said when I saw Karen looking at me.

'Yes, I did obviously!' She looked utterly shocked that I hadn't heard her 'I asked where you were going?' I gave her a questionable look.

'Why does this concern you?' I asked her. She looked at me like I was the dumb one.

'I just want to say that you shouldn't sneak out or do anything stupid, because we'll lose house points because of you. You almost cost us twenty points this morning!' So that was what this was about; Thomas. Some girls can be jealous over nothing.

'No I didn't.' I replied, wondering why I was defending myself against but still finishing my sentence 'That was Eric's fault not mine.'

'Yeah, sure it was!' she snorted, she looked like she had something else to say, but I didn't want to hear it. A few lines of conversation with Karen a day was all someone, anyone, sane could handle.

'If you'll excuse me, some off us actually do study.' I said, already opening the door and walking away from the nosy girl named Karen. I silently cursed myself for leaving my mother's diaries out in the open like that. I decided to take them with me at all time from then on.

I had to get some studying done, so I decided to go to the astronomy tower. I knew it would be deserted out there since no one really liked to go up there after dark without a teacher. And since it was the best place to look at the stars and the moon, I liked it there.

I was humming all the way up to the tower; I did feel really well about today. I felt happy, which was an odd feeling for me. I never really felt happy. Not that I was a depressed sulking teenager, but being really happy wasn't something that happened very often. Maybe I worried too much, maybe it was the dangerous times we lived in, I don't really know. But that day as I was walking up to the astronomy tower, I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

'Lumos' I said as I entered the telescope room, I immediately took off my shoes and transformed a small piece of cloth I had in my pocket into a blanket. I sat down and returned my books, quills, inkbottles and scrolls into normal shape. I laid my mothers dairies onto the edge of the blanket, and laid myself on my stomach and started reading chapter 10 in my potions book. In class we were only at chapter 6 the year before but I liked to get ahead. Snape, he could ask any question any time, even if we were 10 chapters away from a certain subject, and if that Slughorn was anything like him, he could probably do the same.

After two hours of studying I was getting a bit thirsty.

'Nina, are you there?' I called out into the room. With a pop a very short greenish house elf appeared, wearing only a very large brown T-shirt, with in golden letters 'Mrs Sunshine' on, and a very old ugly orange hat, pressing her ears down.

'Hello little miss, I was wondering when you call. I knew you call, because is full moon, little miss Luna always calls when moon is round! Nina hoped little miss would call!' The excited house elf hopped up and down with every word.

'Hello Nina. How was your summer?' I asked, hoping that the young elf wouldn't hop out of the window out of excitement.

'Very good little miss. Lot of work, was fun little miss!' Her globe like eyes shone with excitement when thinking about the work she had done over summer.

'Does little miss need anything?' Nina's face filled with hope at the knowledge she might get some work to do.

'Yes please, would you be so kind to get me something to drink and eat?' The hyperactive house elf nodded and disappeared with a snap of her fingers. After only seconds she had reappeared with a bottle of orange juice and a plate filled with fruit and cakes.

'Here you go little miss!' she presented the plate to me and gently placed it on the ground.

'Thank you Nina, you are really kind.' Her cheeks got a darker shade of green, which I think meant that she was blushing, but it was dark so you couldn't really see.

'If little miss needs anything else, little miss must call!'

'Thank you Nina!' She bowed and disappeared with a popping sound.

I poured a bit of tea in my cup and took a cupcake. While I was munching on it I thought about Nina and the other house elves. I had only by accident discovered the kitchens, while I was trying to hide from a last year Slytherin the second year I was at Hogwarts. I had run into the painting and probably brushed past the pear, I remember falling and waking up after a few hours staring into big green eyes, while ten squeaky voices at a time asked me if I was al right, while the other house elves asked me if I needed anything. But it had been Nina who had taken care of me, and it had been Nina who was the one which I was closest to of all the house elves. In a way I loved Nina, she was kind and sweet, and always answered when I called her.

I sipped from my tea and glanced at my watch; a quarter to 12 and I didn't feel tired at all. With my glass in my hand I walked over to the holes where through the telescopes went. I looked to the moon, she looked amazing this evening. She had this orange glow, which only happens now and than, which makes her look bigger than normal. To me, when the moon has that orange glow, she looks even more powerful and strong. The moon have many colours, and though I liked the power the orange glow gave the moon I liked a bleu shining moon the best, it reminded me of something which I couldn't quit place at the time. But no matter what colour the moon had, I just liked to watch it. I could stare at it for hours…

Shhhh…

My eyes widened in shock! A slow hissing sound was coming from behind me, and it was growing louder. I was pertified, my hand slowly went to my wand behind my ear … my wand… I had laid it next me on the blanket and it was still there.

The hissing sound grew louder and louder, and I was still to afraid to turn around.

Shiiiiiiiii

'Aah!' I clasped my hands to cover my ears, the sound had grown so loud and so high pitched that it felt as if my eardrums were going to explode. The pain in my ears caused my whole body to start shaking, and it wasn't long before my knees gave in. I pressed the palms of my hands harder against my ears and closed my eyes, desperate to keep the noise out. Never before had I felt such a thing, so much pain.

First there was a big bang, and than nothing but silence. The first thought that went trough my mind, after regaining a bit of my composure, was that my eardrums finally had exploded or that I had died. But after a few minutes I could hear myself breathe, which meant I hadn't died nor gone deaf.

I gently opened my eyes and cautiously turned my head to where the noise had come from.

I couldn't believe my eyes! One of my mothers diaries was open and a light was coming from the page, which was getting brighter by the second. I slowly crawled over to the light, I had never felt like this before. My stomach was acting like a Chinese gymnastic at the Olympics and my body was still shaking from the sound attack just minutes ago. But I felt drawn to the light.

Carefully I looked at what was causing the bright light; a sentence was glistering upon the brown paper. I couldn't make out what was written; the light was blinding my eyes. I reached out to the paper and slowly touched it with one finger.

I jumped back when the light al of a sudden went out. My heart was beating in my throat when I gazed to the words that changed my life forever.

verum victum parvulus luna

It was a clue it had to be, but it was written in Latin, and my Latin is still a bit rusty. I knew 'verum' meant 'truth' and 'Luna' was obviously 'moon', but I did not know the whole translation. My father always said, when you can't understand it read it out loud, you'll understand it better.

'Verum victum parvulus luna.' I spoke silently and hesitantly. At the exact moment I uttered the last word the sentence disappeared.

'No…nonono…come back please.' I turned the book upside down and opened it at different pages. But no use, there were no other sentences, not in Latin nor in any other foreign or dead language.

'Mother…' I sighed angrily and dropped the book on the floor. While doing that I noticed an envelope sticking out the corner of the book. I quickly grabbed it, eager to see what it was.

I ripped the envelope open and saw the elegant handwriting of my mother.

_Dear princess Luna,_

_When you are reading this you are in your fifth year and the worst possible thing has happened and I have died before being able to truly get to know you. Even now it saddens me, while writing this and not being able to share so many moments with you. But I know I have to do this, I'm even more sure now that my dear friend Lily died. _

I felt my heart break inside, my eyes were tearing up.

_I know this is you reading it, since only you can get access to this letter and only you will be able to read this content. But there are still many reasons why I will not tell the whole reason I was killed like my friend Lily and her husband James. You could be under the influence of a spell. So I'm going to tell you as much as you need to know so far._

I was shocked that my mom had been murdered, they had always told me that she had a fatal spell accident. I remember thinking of the only Lily and James I had ever heard being murdered, and that were Lily and James Potter. How could it be that my father never mentioned any of my mom's friends? What a hard time my mom must have had before my throat started to feel dry, so I tried to swallow the roughness away. It didn't work.

_First you need to know that these aren't my real diaries, they are fake ones. I have made several fake ones so that certain people would never read them. I have hid my real journals away for you to find them. But it will not be an easy journey for you and you will require assistance. The second thing is something you cannot do! You cannot tell your father, he's a kind man but overprotective, I suppose even more now than before my dead. And you cannot tell your brother, I have a letter for him to, which will be delivered the day my beautiful boy graduates from Hogwarts. _

Oh mom, a silent tear ran down my cheek.

_Now I'm going to tell you the difficult part, my moonchild. The reason I died is because I didn't believe Voldemort was really dead. I had my reasons not to. Lily and I had made a discovery, which would be good for the side of the light. Voldemort somehow knew and he killed Lily and James, but when he tried to kill Harry he didn't succeed. It's the same spell I have put on you and Lucas, if I sacrifice myself you two will not be harmed. It was a precaution, I never thought we would have to use it. Lily, she was such a wonderful friend, such a loving giving person. I'm sure you know Harry as the one-who-lived, but when you meet him next time see him as Lily's son, not as a famous person which I suppose he is in the wizarding world. _

_After Lily died the entire world feasted for days, but all I could do was cry. After her funeral I talked to Dumbledore, because I had to tell someone and he's a person you can trust. Talk to him my sweet little girl, he'll guide you to the next step and help whenever he can._

_I have to end this letter now, you are crying because you are seeing me cry. You always are a compassionate child, I'm sure that has not changed. I love you, and I wish I could have spent more time with you and your brother. _

_Please forgive me for that._

_With lots of love,_

_Your Mother, Ophelia._

The letter fell from my hands onto the floor. Tears were streaming down my face. I laid down on the floor and hugged my knees, feeling more lost than ever before.

----------------------------------

A/N; it is now 0:54 and I wanted to stop writing at 23:00, but I couldn't stop, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, although it was quit exhausting to write it!

I really, really hope you liked it! Review PLZ… I'm craving for reviews … like when you're PMSing you crave for chocolate… same craving…!

Oh and srr for anyone who acctualy knows Latin, It's probably wrong, I don't know Latin, so I took an online translator...so...you know...


	7. Talk

A/N: Don't own anything… wish I would… I would be enjoying a quick vacation to a spa in Japan or any-country-that-is-as-far-away-from-here-as-possible … but no I'm studying for my exam accounting instead…

-------------------------------------------------

Talk

'You look like a zombie! What has happened?' A clearly worried Ginny asked me at breakfast the next Saturday after what had happened on the tower. I shrugged in response, I knew she was right; I hadn't slept nor eaten much since that night so I must have looked dreadful. I didn't care anymore, I felt terrible and I was getting too tired to pretend otherwise. I drank the last of my juice and walked out of the hall, trying to get Ginny to leave me alone. But instead of going to her latest conquest, a boy from Huffelpuf who was eagerly awaiting her, she decided to follow me. I walked faster when I noticed that she was indeed following me.

'You look like you haven't slept in weeks? You're not acting normal Luna; normally you're the talkative one, the happy one.' She said once we were out of the Great Hall.

'Nothing has happened' was all I managed to say with my sore throat. I started walking even faster, but instead of leaving, which I had hoped she would do, she grabbed my arm forcefully and turned me around so I faced her.

'Why aren't you talking to me? You're one of my best friends…' she raised her voice at me, she looked a bit angry but when she saw my tired face she softened 'I'm just…' she sighed 'I'm just worried about you.' In her eyes I saw she meant it.

'I'm sorry Ginny.' I fixed my eyes on the floor, I felt sorry, but knew I couldn't tell her. I didn't even know were to start, since I myself didn't know that much about what was going on.

'I don't understand what is going on, but obviously you don't want to tell me…'

'That's not true' I interrupted her, looking straight into her brown eyes.

'Then why don't you tell me what has made you so sad?!' she exclaimed. I fixed my eyes on a lose tile in the floor, hoping she hadn't seen the tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes.

'I can't…I'm sorry, but I can't, just not yet.' I said, my voice so quiet I didn't even knew if she had heard what I had said. She just sighed in response.

'When you are ready, I'll be here.' She said, giving me a hug. 'Just don't take to long, okay? You have me worried.'

'Thank you' I said while hugging her back.

'I have to get back to Oliver.' She said while already returning to walk to the great hall. 'I'll see you in the library at noon!'

The next weeks went by in a blur. I studied with Neville and Ginny a lot, and occasionally with Thomas, when he didn't have quidditch practice. Unlike Ginny Neville wasn't satisfied with waiting until I was ready to tell him. He kept asking questions and told me that what ever it was he could be trusted and he could handle it. Until one day when we were studying in the library Ginny told him sternly if he didn't keep his mouth shut, she would make sure he would speak in a very high toned voice for the rest of his life. He stopped asking questions after that, but still glanced at me with a worried look on his face now and then.

I knew that I had to go talk with Dumbledore; it would help me a lot. And it's not that I didn't want to talk with him, he just wasn't there. I asked McGonagall every day after Transfiguration if she could arrange a meeting with Professor Dumbledore until she literally lost it.

'Professor Dumbledore has more important business to attend to than to listen to stories or complaints of one of his students.' She yelled at me 'I would expect you to understand since you were present at the events which occurred the end of last term.' She glared at me, still not extremely happy that I had snuck out of school in the middle of the night to fight with convicted Death eaters. 'If the Headmaster returns to the school I will warn him of your wish to meet with him, but for now you will stop asking me or any of the other professor's questions concerning the whereabouts of the headmaster.' She threw me one final glare and stalked out of the classroom.

It was not until two weeks after Halloween that I got news from Dumbledore. At the time I was in the owl tower and was attaching my class notes from the past week onto the leg of an old barn owl. Helena was away with a letter for Lucas, and I didn't even think her little body could handle all the weight. Snape might have changed teaching subject, but that hadn't meant he would give less assignments, it wasn't his 'thing' to give pupils less work.

While I was watching the brown owl fade in the sky above the lake, a chough came from behind me. I turned around to see a green eyed boy watching me closely.

'Hello Harry.' I heard myself say.

'Hello Luna.' he said while walking to Hedwig. The obedient owl stretched out her leg, so Harry could attach his letter to her leg. 'This is for Lupin, okay.' The owl flew just a little bit further and landed beside me on the windowsill. I petted her head and gave her an owl treat, the same thing I did every time I entered the owl tower and she was there. She lovingly, but carefully, bit in my hand, her way to say thank you, and flew of into the darkening sky.

'She likes you.' Harry who had been attentively watching the interaction between me and Hedwig had moved to stand beside me.

'I like her too.' I kept staring into the night sky. We stood there for a while, comfortable enough around each other that nothing had to be said, watching the sun serenely sink into the lake.

'How are you coping?' I asked after a while, not taking my eyes of the lake.

'Fine considering.' I felt him move, and turned around to look straight into sparkling green eyes.

'How about you?' He asked his voice filled with compassion. 'Ginny told me that something was bothering you.' I should have known Ginny would tell the three of them, which meant Hermione and Ronald knew too.

'I'm fine.' I sighed 'Just a bit tired.' I gave him a dreamy smile. 'There must be too many Sleeping Munchkens in the sky; they make everybody tired you know.' He gave me a lazy smile, leaned against the windowsill and looked at the lake again. My eyes drifted to the forbidden forest, I could see a few therestials and was just about to tell Harry but was interrupted by a frightened Ravenclaw first year, who had quietly entered the tower.

'Excuse me, are you Luna Lovegood?' the shaking boy asked. I nodded. 'Professor Dumbledore is looking for you, and he told me to come to you and tell you that if you wanted you could come to his office, his password was 'flying Martians'… or something!'

'I wonder why he's looking for you, I hope nothing has happened.' The boy's eyes widened, when he noticed the famous Harry Potter was in the same room he was.

'Are…are you… Harry Potter?' the boy uttered. Harry nodded.

'You're famous!'

'Well eeuhm yes.' Even in the quite dark room, I could see Harry blush.

'Anyway, I have to go now. There's this bushy haired perfect and it's said that when she catches you in the corridors after hours she punishes you even if it's your first time being caught.' He exclaimed the last, while rolling his eyes. I looked at Harry, and we both started to laugh; there was only one perfect who matched that description. The boy gave us one last strange look before turning and walking away.

'Hermione, the fright of the first years' he gniffled 'I could have known.'

'I don't think she will like to hear that.' I said biting back more giggles.

'No … I don't suppose she will. I can just see her walking the halls like that.'

'Well we better get going before the big bad perfect catches us.' I said remembering a muggle story I had read once. We walked together, still laughing at the boy's comment, until I had to turn to the headmaster's office and he had to return to the Gryffindor common room. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. The ten minute walk to the headmaster's office I started thinking what I was going to say and more importantly ask.

I placed my right hand in my pocket and took my mothers letter in my hands. As I remembered what my mother had written in the letter, I repeated to myself the questions that I had been preparing to ask to Dumbledore. Before I knew it I had arrived at the stone gargoyle. I whispered the password, and the gargoyle sprang aside and I went up the moving staircase until I reached the oak door.

I stretched out my arm to push the door open, but before I had touched the door it flew open. I jumped back and drew my wand in reflex. A furious Snape stood in the doorway.

'Put that wand away Ms Lovegood, before you hurt yourself!' He blew at me, before brushing past me and walking down the stairs.

'Ah Ms Lovegood, please come in.' Still a bit shocked after the angry look Snape had on his face, I carefully entered the room. I saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, stroking the red golden feathers of Fawkes.

'Sit down Ms Lovegood, Thee?' He asked, while I sat down in the wooden chair.

'No thank you Professor.' I was a bit nervous what he was going to tell me, and I think I would have let the cup slip the instant I touched it. I wanted to start asking him questions, but he cut me off.

'I know why you are here Ms Lovegood.' He looked into my eyes. 'I'm afraid I won't be of much assistance, but I'll guide you as best as I can.'

'My mother' I said, not knowing where to begin. I damned myself, I had rehearsed what I was going to say a million times, but couldn't utter a word when the conversation was actually taking place. I bowed my head and shook it gently trying to remember.

'I knew your mother very well. She was an amazing powerful witch, with an even more powerful will.' I heard Dumbledore state. 'As I hear are you Luna, you are so much like her.'

'She didn't die in an accident' I said very quietly.

'No she wasn't.' Dumbledore sighed. 'Your mother was killed, by death eaters, only a year after you were born.'

'Why' I asked still looking at the floor.

'I believe she had discovered some kind of secret.' He answered me. 'Even though I have a strong memory, it will be best if you see it yourself, even I can forget important details.' I looked up to see Dumbledore walking over to one of the many cupboards that were in the room, and take out a grey bowl. He placed it in front of me and I saw my reflection in the greyish liquid that was in it.

'Can I look inside your memory?' I asked, surprised that I was offered a glance in one of the most brilliant minds of all time.

'Yes.' He simply answered. 'Take your time, I will answer any questions you might have when your back.'

I reached out with my left hand, and as soon as I touched the liquid I felt like I was being catapulted and I landed with my bum on a wooden floor. I looked around me to see that I was in what looked like an office or some sort. The room was painted in a darker shade of green and there were silver accessories standing on different cupboards in the room. I could see Dumbledore sitting in an oak chair obviously awaiting someone as he watching the door. As I turned to the left I saw a slightly younger Dumbledore sitting in a chair, obviously awaiting someone.

I heard a door open, and a woman walking in. I recognized her immediately, it was my mother.

'Albus, I'm glad you came.' She said while walking over to Dumbledore and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

'Good afternoon Ophelia. Why did you want to speak to me?' Dumbledore said, while my mother sat down at the opposite side of the desk.

'I wanted to speak to you about Lily.' I noticed how my mother almost whispered Lily's name. 'There is more than you know to her death than you know.'

'What are you saying?' Dumbledore eyes had gone more serious now.

'I know about the prophecy, we were best friends, we told each other everything.' She sighed. 'But that is not the only reason, Voldemort wanted her death.' She paused, trying to recollect her thoughts it seemed.

'You know we worked together, did research on Voldemorts past and how it was he had become so powerful.'

'Yes I remember that, you were the ones who told me about the Horcruxes.' I remember thinking, what in Merlin's name are they talking about, and made a mental note to ask Dumbledore.

'Well yes, we discovered that rather quickly.' She looked proud at her and Lily's work. 'But we didn't stop there. We searched further and discovered something else.' She paused.

'What did you discover?'

'I can't tell, not yet, my work is not finished. I'm sorry but the reason Lily is dead is because we revealed too much of our work to Sirius.' She bowed her head, obviously sad. 'I can't believe that Sirius would do such a thing. I trusted him, they trusted him.' I saw a silent tear rolling down her cheek and felt as if I could feel the pain she was feeling.

'We all trusted him Ophelia, there is nothing any of us could have done.' Dumbledore said while placing his right hand over her left hand. My mother looked up and looked straight into the eyes of Dumbledore.

'I trust you Albus, but I can not tell you, I'm magically bound.'

'Why are you telling me this then?'

'Because I need you to tell Luna for me, she is the one that can uncover the secrets.' She exclaimed. 'I know I will die, I'm certain of it, they will kill me as they killed Lily and James.'

'You can't…' Dumbledore started to say, but my mother interrupted him.

'No Albus, they will! And I need you to show Luna this conversation when she is 16. She will come to you herself; I wrote her a letter explaining what I could. You most guide her as best as you can. She will need all the help she can get.'

'I will do my best.'

'You must give her something too!' My mother gave a little package to Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't even glance at it as he puts it in his pocket. 'Don't ask any more questions as I won't be able to answer them.'

'I will do anything in my power to stop them from harming you.' Dumbledore said while rising from his chair. My mother gave him a smile and said;

'Just protect my children, as will I when time comes.'

And without warning I was thrown out of the memory and back in Dumbledore's office. I spaced out for a second before Dumbledore's soothing voice woke me from my trance.

'I understand if you need time to comprehend what your mother said in the memory, we can always make another appointment.'

'No' I stated clearly 'I want to have some answers now. I have been waiting weeks, I can't handle a few more days.'

'I understand, please ask your questions.'

'Okay' I said taking time to recollect my thoughts 'What are Horcurxes? And what kind of prophecy were you talking about, is it the same one that we were fighting the Death Eaters for last year?'

'I'm afraid that is a question I won't be able to answer completely.' He sighed 'your mother and Harry's mother, Lily, discovered that Voldemort had an unhealthy desire to become immortal. He had found a way to do this by putting parts of his soul in other items. This way he couldn't be killed when the part of his soul that was still in Voldemort's body was separated from his body.'

'But that means he's no longer human?' I asked unable to believe that someone would want to split his soul in different pieces.

'You're right, in a sense he is no longer human.' Dumbledore smiled at my shocked expression. 'As for the prophecy, I can not tell you anything. It does not concern you but maybe one day you'll be granted the privilege to know what it says.' He said with his bleu eyes twinkling mischievously.

'What really happened the day my mother was killed?' I asked after considering what my next question would be.

'She got a letter stating that someone from the ministry would be coming with books she requested.' Dumbledore took his half moon spectacles from his nose and sighed. 'It was a trap, when you father arrived at the scene they found an unconscious Lucas cradled in your mothers lap, she was already dead. The dead body of Camille Manners, infamous Death Eater, was found only a few feet away from your mother's body. We assume that she used some kind of protection spell to protect you and your brother. You were unharmed sleeping in your crib, but your brother was hit by a curse.'

'That's the day he lost his ability to speak isn't it?'

'Yes it is.' He smiled sadly

'Why didn't they ever tell us?'

'I think because your father wanted to protect you.' I shrugged, that man was more than just overprotective, he was mental.

'Do you have any more questions?'

'No I don't think so.' I remember thinking very hard, and placing my hands on my forehead rubbing my temples until I remembered something I wanted to ask.'Well yes, the package!'

I looked up to see a small package lying on front of me, still wrapped in the same brownish paper as in the memory.

'Is there anything else?' Dumbledore asked. I shook my head.

'Well then, better be off before now, it's already past curfew.' I stood up and walked to the door. Before I reached it I turned around and said;

'Sir?'

'Yes Luna?'

'Why me' I asked him

'You don't give yourself enough credit Luna. You are a strong witch, one of the strongest I have ever met and I have lived a long satisfying life. Not only are you as smart as Rowena Ravenclaw herself, but you have her kind spirit and will power.' His eyes filled with what I think was proud.

'Thank you Professor.' I said while turning around and walking down the moving staircase, clutching the paper package between my two hands.

-----------------------------------------------

_A/N: Another chapter, I'm updating quick her aren't I? Don't get too spoiled though…_

_This was a weird chapter to write so I hope you think it came out all right! PLZ tell me what you think… review, it will only take a few seconds and you'll make me one happy writer _


End file.
